Age-related macular degeneration (AMD) is a disease associated with aging that gradually destroys sharp, central vision, and is the leading cause of blindness in the elderly (Klein et al. Opthalmology 114:253-262, 2007). The macula is a specific tissue located in the center of the retina, the light-sensitive tissue at the back of the eye that converts light or an image into electrical impulses.
AMD is classified as either wet or dry (Inana et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,487). Wet AMD is characterized by growth of abnormal blood vessels behind the retina under the macula. These new blood vessels are fragile and often leak blood and fluid. The blood and fluid raise the macula from its normal place at the back of the eye, causing loss of central vision. Wet AMD is treated with laser surgery, photodynamic therapy, and injections into the eye. None of these treatments, however, cures wet AMD, rather the treatments slow progression of the disease. Dry AMD is characterized by slow breakdown of light-sensitive cells in the macula, gradually blurring central vision in the affected eye. Over time, less of the macula functions and central vision is gradually lost. There is no known form of treatment for advanced stage dry AMD, and vision loss is inevitable. A specific high-dose formulation of antioxidants and zinc has been shown to prevent intermediate stage AMD from progressing to advanced AMD.
There is a need for methods of assaying (i.e., prognosticating or diagnosing) human macular degeneration (MD), methods of assaying among chemical entities to identify potential therapeutic agents to treat AMD, and methods of treating a human subject having AMD.